


living is easy with eyes closed

by groovyjinn



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Autumn, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, ectoberweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn
Summary: Wes tries to get through to his brother Kyle for the 398234th time
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	living is easy with eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glowsticks Ectober Week 2020 prompt! I’m so glad I came up with this cause otherwise I would’ve forced myself to watch The Shining to get an idea for the redruM prompt and I don’t think I’m ready 4 that yo
> 
> Title from Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles

“KYLE, ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?”

“Lil bro, you know what? I think I am,” Kyle said before suddenly stopping to stare at a tree.

“You—you honestly can’t be serious,” Wes muttered.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I am. Like, look at those _leaves_ man. I fucking love autumn.”

“No, Kyle—there was a literal ghost in our class. You saw it with your own eyes!”

“Naw lil bro, ghosts aren’t real,” he answered, still admiring the tree. “Bro, remember when we made that art project when we were kids? With the leaves and glitter? What if w—”

“Kyle, if that wasn’t a ghost, then how the heck was it glowing?”

He took several seconds to actually ponder the question, before confidently answering, “Easy, glowsticks.”

Wes couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at his brother. He seriously can’t be this dense, he—

“Dude I’m kinda hungry, let’s get home before Easton eats all the leftovers,” Kyle stated before he slowly started walking again.

Wes scoffed and followed after him. He stomped on a leaf, hearing the resolute _crunch_. The ghost was literally right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me on [Tumblr!](https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com)


End file.
